Advancements in the field of wireless communication network (e.g., LTE, VSAT, etc.) have increased the consumption of various data services such as voice over IP (VoIP), video streaming, and so forth. Such data services need seamless connectivity and good quality of service (QoS), particularly for situations such as medical emergency, disaster relief operations, navigation, etc. Typically, heterogeneous network may be employed to provide for seamless connectivity and QoS, and may include a primary communication network and a back-up communication network. However, maintaining QoS becomes a challenge while handling mobility of an access device, such as user equipment (UE), even when heterogeneous network is employed.
One of the challenges in the heterogeneous network when supporting mobility and seamless network connectivity is vertical handover (VHO). The VHO is a process of changing the ongoing network connection from one communication network to the other in order to ensure seamless connectivity and to maintain a good QoS, and occurs when the access device switches from one wireless network to another wireless network. A smooth VHO requires efficient and effective detection of cell edge in order to switch from one network to another. Further, switching back and forth between wireless communication networks may likely result in network flapping (ping-pong) effect, which may affect overall quality of experience (QoE) and is therefore undesirable. Existing techniques provided limited solutions to proper cell edge detection and network flapping avoidance.